


Trust

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: Giles Shorts, Drabble, Episode: s05e01 Buffy vs Dracula, F/M, First Kiss, For a given value of "kiss", Vampire Buffy, more of a a break-it-worse, prompt: first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first "kiss" Buffy might have given Giles in season five if Dracula had lied. (5 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

“You'd think I'd know by now,” the creature said, mocking The Slayer's chronic cheerful, half ironic indifference. “Take people at their word; it's gonna bite you in the end.” The Watcher stared, horrified. “Drac's whole 'you must be near death' line,” she clarified, since he obviously wasn't going to ask. “Can you believe I actually bought that?”

“ _Buffy_ did,” he corrected her hoarsely, “She was made of honesty and trust.”

The creature shrugged, butted him in the face, grabbed him in that stunned moment, and sank her fangs into his flesh. There would be time for conversation and gentler kisses.


End file.
